Ensemble
by We Fight-We Love
Summary: D'un côté, Lessa, ancienne voleuse et miséreuse du bascloître. De l'autre, Alistair, bâtard royal et Garde des Ombres. Tout les séparait. Mais l'Enclin a croisé leur destin. Maintenant, ils iront jusqu'au bout. Ensemble. A jamais.


L'archidémon se tenait là, juste devant elle. Mourant, n'attendant que le coup de grâce.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Personne d'autre ne pouvait. Pourtant, elle hésitait. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle allait devoir abandonner.

Alistair.

A quelques mètres d'elle, se débattant encore contre les engeances qui l'entouraient. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de la proposition de Morrigan. La magie du sang était une abomination, elle avait vu les ravages qu'elle pouvait causer. Le iarl Eamon, figure de père pour lui, en avait fait les frais. Jamais il n'aurait accepté sa proposition.

Alors elle avait décidé pour deux. La sorcière des Terres sauvages avait disparu, humiliée et déçue par son rejet.

Désormais, Lessa Tabris devait assumer seule les conséquences de cet acte, et en payer le prix. En l'occurrence, la mort.

Sa mort.

Le monstre commençait sérieusement à s'agiter. Les mages ne tiendraient pas indéfiniment, il fallait agir, vite. Elle brandit son épée. La lame brillait à la lueur des flammes, à la lueur de cet incendie qui ravageait Dénérim, la ville où elle avait grandi. Un événement malheureux avait chamboulé son quotidien de misère, mais si paisible. En souvenir de ce jour, elle avait gardé son alliance, afin honorer la mémoire de Nélaros, qui s'était sacrifié pour elle. Ce jour là, elle avait perdu son mari, qui ne l'était même pas encore à ce moment là, et la vie de ses cousins avaient été mis en danger, par sa faute.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait aucun regret.

L'archidémon la défia du regard et elle s'élança, son arme levée haut au dessus de sa tête. Seulement, après quelques pas, elle fut violemment saisie par les bras d'un homme, et elle s'arrêta net.

Il était là, tout près d'elle. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque.

Ses yeux lui hurlaient des milliers de reproches. Sa peine, son désespoir. Et son amour. Surtout son amour.

-Vous comptiez me laisser la ? Partir sans un au revoir ? Je connais le sort du Garde des Ombres qui abat le dragon. Et je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça.

-Alistair, nous en avons déjà parlé. Anora est sur le trône, le royaume est entre de bonnes mains, mais une autre tâche vous attend. Vous devez reconstruire la Garde, lui redonner son lustre d'antan. C'est ce que Duncan aurait voulu.

L'allusion à Duncan était un coups-bas. Lui faire du mal était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, mais il devait accepter le sort qui les attendait. Chacun de leur côté. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

-Arrêtez. N'utilisez pas Duncan pour vous justifier.

Il soupira, longuement. Il hésitait à lui dire quelque chose. Mais quoi…

-Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Vous vous rappelez de cette fois où je vous ai avoué que j'aurais préféré mourir aux côtés des autres Gardes ? J'avais peur de les avoir trahis en les abandonnant ainsi. Et bien aujourd'hui, je retire tout ce que je vous ai dit. Si j'étais mort ce jour là, comme je l'ai souhaité, je n'aurais pas appris à vous connaître. Je ne vous aurai pas vu sauver ma famille. Je ne vous aurai pas vu rallier les mages, les nains, et même les elfes à notre cause. Je ne vous aurai pas vu unir notre belle contrée face à l'horreur de l'Enclin. Sans vous, Loghain le tyran serait encore là. Sans vous, nous serions tous morts. Si j'étais mort ce jour là, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de réaliser à quel point je vous aime.

Son discours la toucha en plein cœur. Instantanément, des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Lui, en train de lui offrir une rose. Son air gauche, son sourire timide. Ses compliments maladroits. Ses blagues idiotes pour la mettre à l'aise.

Leur baiser.

Leur nuit.

Elle crut presque l'entendre rire, et voir ses lèvres former ces trois mots, si simples, mais si beaux. Je vous aime.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis que Lessa la voleuse, l'elfe du bascloître, qui n'a nulle part où aller. Les Dalatiens me méprisent, les hommes me haïssent, je suis devenue une étrangère dans ma propre ville. Vous avez encore un avenir. Pas moi.

-Non. Et le fait que vous soyez une elfe ou une voleuse ne change rien au fait que vous soyez le héros de Férelden. Personne ne l'oubliera. Surtout pas moi.

-Je le sais. Mais je ne pourrais pas continuer sans votre appui.

-C'est faux. Vous êtes tellement plus forte, plus courageuse que moi, que nous tous. Si la mort vous emporte, je mourrais aussi. Je serai incapable de prendre votre place. Le peuple va avoir besoin d'un héros. C'est votre rôle, pas le mien.

Il disait la vérité. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien pour le savoir. Alistair avait toujours été honnête, droit, naïf. Si jamais…Si jamais elle partait, il dépérirait à petits feux. Une idée terrifiante germa dans son esprit. Une pensée égoïste, macabre. Mortelle.

Et pourtant.

Ils pourraient enfin être ensemble, sans souffrance, sans regrets.

-Et si…Nous leur donnions deux héros plutôt qu'un ?

Elle voulait qu'il refuse. Elle voulait qu'il la déteste pour penser à une chose pareille. Un seul sacrifice était bien suffisant. Mais se quitter maintenant les déchirerai tout les deux.

Il la regarda au plus profond des yeux, pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Il prit une décision, trop rapide à son goût. Il tendit la main vers elle, caressant sa joue.

-Ensemble ?

Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Chacun d'entre eux ne survivrait pas si l'autre le laissait derrière. Soudain, son idée lui fit peur. Et le fait qu'il l'est accepté aussi facilement l'effrayait encore davantage. Il perçut aisément son affolement, et le doute qui la rongeait.

-Chuut, tout va bien. C'est la seule solution. C'est entre vous et moi maintenant. N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous laisserai jamais. C'est une promesse.

Il l'avait déjà regardé ainsi auparavant, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti une émotion aussi forte. Le monde autour d'eux disparut totalement.

-Ensemble. Moi…Et toi.

-Pour toujours.

Leur dernier baiser.

Une explosion se fit entendre tout près d'eux, les privant de l'usage de l'ouïe pendant quelques instants. Mais elle n'en avait plus besoin. Elle vit ses lèvres former les mots qu'elle attendait de tout son cœur, qu'elle dit à son tour. Seulement trois mots pou résumer leur histoire.

Ils posèrent chacun une main sur le pommeau de l'épée, avant de s'élancer vers la bête, qui laissa échapper un dernier cri déchirant.

L'archidémon expira en même temps que leurs deux cœurs, qui quelques instants auparavant battaient à l'unisson. Qu'importe.

Ils étaient ensemble.

A jamais.


End file.
